


Hold On (We're Almost There)

by tattoodblackheart



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1980's, AU, Coke, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Song Inspo, Weed, a group of messy kids growing up in the 80's, alternative universe, being gay and shit, miami florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: Miami, Florida 1983. The time where the world ran on liquor, cocaine, sex and loud music. For Gigi, the quiet and painted as goody two shoes, it was the "other" world that she absolutely craved. You know what they say, opposites attract and Gigi couldn't help but fall for someone who could possibly be the worst thing for her.Inspired by Hold On (feat Michel Zitron) by Martin Garrix - Recommend listening to it to get into the vibes.______It's a story about a group of messy kids growing up in the 80's and being intrigued about the life around them
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Hold On (We're Almost There)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my brain for weeks and here it is. Originally a small concept has turned into this beast of a small fic. If rock of ages was crossed with stranger things and scarface that'd be my brain in this fic.

___________

_ I'll light up the darkness in your mind _   
_ Remember when life is so unfair _   
_ Hold on, hold on, we're almost there _

_ ____________ _

Miami, Florida 1983

Gigi was sat in her small bedroom of her parents' house, the record player playing quietly in the background as she applied her makeup. She had nowhere to go tonight, on a Saturday of all times as well. But being the human barbie doll that she was she’d spent another evening sat in her room creating a new illusion on her face. Even whilst texting her best girlfriends there was nothing.

As Gigi was growing tired of the current work on her face and loosing hope on anything happening tonight, mentally preparing herself to get herself ready for bed, when her attention snapped to her phone vibrating atop her vanity table

**_ Crystal: 9:20pm: There’s a party happening over at the bourbon room if you fancy letting Gigi out _ **

Crystal was her, what her girlfriends called, “alternative” friend. With her school friends being the more girly, poppy and brightly colored girls. And Crystal, well Crystal was darker and more hypnotic, long patterned tops, baggy jeans, a shit ton of necklaces and jewelry in general. Crystal was definitely a hippy through and through. And the only person to shorten her name from Genevieve. Crystal was the only person that called her Gigi, she’d always told her Gigi was her real self and that Genevieve was her alter ego. The mask she wore at home was taken off the moment any mention of an adrenaline rush happened.

Gigi had known her for years, had gravitated towards the girl for the threat of a good time. A part of Gigi loved the unpredictability of hanging out with Crystal and her friends. Her parents didn’t know about Crystal, they certainly wouldn’t approve of her even if they did. She contemplated the text that was staring back up at her. Fuck it.

**_ Gigi: 9:30pm: Count me in _ **

As soon as she’d sent  it, she got an almost instant reply.

**_ Crystal: 9:33pm: Pick you up in 10 minutes on the corner _ **

She saw the text show up, a smile forming on her face as she read the reply. She left her phone on her vanity table and walked over to her wardrobe. Pulling out her short denim cropped shorts and an old stripy t shirt, while yes, she was going out, yes it was the Bourbon room, but it was a dirty, sticky bar and she’d never been and left without being covered in something.

She re fixed her makeup, quickly erasing what she didn’t like from her previous attempts and re designing it to fall into place. When she’d finished, she slipped on her tattered black and white converse, checked herself in the mirror, letting her naturally curly hair be its wild self, she went and grabbed her denim jacket and phone off her table.

Slipping her jacket on and pushing her phone into her back pocket, she made her way over to her window, pushed it open and proceeded to climb out of it and onto the nearby tree that stood, so luckily, next to her room. Hitting the floor with a triumphant, yet silent, cheer to herself, she made her way carefully across the front yard and down the street towards her pickup point with Crystal. 

__________________

As she made her way down the street, letting the cool Miami night wash over her, she approached the corner where Crystal would be. As she went to get her phone out to text her friend to tell her she was here, the screech of car tires ricochet around her as a battered Ford Mustang rolled up in front of her. 

“ Wattup bitch!!” - Crystal yelled across the center console towards her. She internally sighed that the neighbors must hate them but right now she couldn’t give any fucks because she couldn’t wait to see what the night was going to bring her. So, she opened up the passenger side door, with a massive creak she might add, and clambered in

“Come on let’s go before everyone complains you’re the reason we’re late” - Gigi looked shocked as she turned to look at Crystal who was just smiling at her before putting her foot down on the gas and firing off down the road.

The smell of cigarette smoke combined with the faint smell of weed and Van Halen playing was the living soul of Crystals car, everything had a place and its own DNA. The bobble head of some sort of video game character was stuck by the steering wheel, which itself was fur lined with zebra print, the ripped leather chairs, even the various small baggies that’d been strewed about had a place.

“How have I missed you and this car” - Gigi said over the music towards her friend.

“Because I bring the best parties, the best party  favourrrrs and this car is the shit I mean I have a zebra steering wheel so that’s why”

“I mean it was rhetorical but sure all of those reasons!” - Gigi was seriously running on such good vibes right now that she felt like she was drunk already. Crystal picked up on the gas and she pelted down a straight road, with the top being down on the car the wind caught Gigi just right. The speed, the risk, the adrenaline. Gigi fuckin loved it.

_______________________

As they pulled onto the strip of road that housed the bourbon room, you could already hear the place from about 5 blocks back. As they neared closer Crystal pulled up and stopped by the sidewalk.

“ Yo Crystal!!” - As Crystal shut off the engine, she jumped out the side of her car and ran over to her friend, crushing them into a hug. As Gigi contemplated which exit strategy to make, open the door like a normal human or jump out like some badass, she clocked who the friend was. 

She’d spot that blue mullet like fauxhawk anywhere. No best to just leave the car like a human, stumbling for the door handle she mentally cursed herself for most likely making herself look like an idiot. Jesus  christ Gigi  it's just a fucking door handle.

When she’d finally managed to get out the car, she made her way over to Crystal, who was still very much in a conversation with the girl so Gigi tried to not make her presence seem too awkward, so she just stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets.

“Gigi!! You remember Nicky don’t you!” - Of course Gigi did, how could she not, she wasn’t exactly hard to miss literally everybody around her when she’s in a room is in complete awe of her. Gigi just swallowed and put on a small smile.

“Yes I do... Nicky it’s good to see you again” - Nicky had poured her full attention onto Gigi and had her in a complete trance. Those eyes were all Gigi could focus on.

“ Enchanté ” - And with that Gigi just about collapsed.  _ Shit I forgot she was  _ _ french _ _.  _ Gigi mentally facepalmed herself and died in the same second. She facepalmed herself to death. She just tried to keep herself together and give Nicky a smile back in response.

“Right let’s go inside if we get to the bar now then I can get a few favors from the bartender” - Nicky declared this and did so with a wink towards Gigi, who again was trying to ignore the severe amount of heat that was burning through her body like a furnace.  _ Fucking pull yourself together! _

She internally tried to shake off all of the last 10 minutes and followed Crystal inside. As soon as she stepped foot inside, her whole body went into a state of euphoria. I guess that was the best way she could describe it, she just felt at home like her parents would  ** hate ** this place and Gigi reckoned that was why she loved these types of things so  exhilarating . 

Catching the sight of Nicky who was already at the bar talking to the bartender at the end of the bar, the two girls made a B line for the bar. Crystal making sure to keep them a little distance away from Nicky while they waited to be served. Gigi was distracted by catching Nicky out the corner of her eye, the girl was leaning against the bar with her arms resting behind her. She probably shouldn’t have been staring but she couldn’t help  herself .

The way everything she was wearing was hugging her body like a glove, from the busted looking vans on her feet, ripped to fuck skinny jeans with enough chains on to confuse it with bondage, the simplest black tank top that was doing her so much justice because it was riding up just enough to show off her waistline of the boxers she was wearing. Gigi was sure that she was drooling and had to check to make sure she wasn’t. The leather jacket she was wearing was just accentuating her torso even more and Gigi couldn’t get enough.

She was pretty sure she was  hypnotized; it wasn’t until Crystal handed her a drink that she snapped her attention back to her friend.

“Who you drooling over?” -  _ Fuck... Had I actually been drooling. _

“No one just spaced out a sec” - She smiled and took a sip of her drink, expecting to hate it but surprisingly enough Crystal hasn’t started out straight up killing her already. Let’s get at least three drinks in before we get there. They stood chatting just away from the bar while they waited for Nicky to finish. Gigi finding it increasingly difficult to not let her eyesight wander back to the blue haired girl. 

“I’m  gonna get another drink” - Gigi drank the rest of her drink and headed back to the bar, ordering an extra shot for added liquid confidence. She was terrible at speaking English the best of days, let alone to Nicky who was, let’s be totally honest to ourselves, a goddess amongst humans. Just as she was about to pay, she was cut off by a voice just to her left.

“Put it on my tab” - She’d recognize that accent anywhere. She’d recognize the heat travelling up her spine anywhere. Nicky was right there. Right next to her. Gigi didn’t know what to say she just stood there confused while Nicky ordering a drink and shot for herself.

“What? You’re on your second drink and I've not even had one” - She picked up her shot glass and downed it in one fluid motion, not even the slightest of grimaces, then just as fast as she’d downed her shot she picked up her drink and downed that as well. 

Gigi must’ve looked like a fish. She’d never witnessed something so hot in her life.  _ Fuck sake Gigi this was a bad idea. _ Before she could even comprehend her next thought, Nicky was leaning in towards her.  _ I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ pass out holy fuck. _ But she stopped just before her ear to  whisper .

“If that’s the pace you’re  gonna be drinking then stick with me and you’re in for a wild night” - Gigi was frozen. Nicky smelt like vanilla, cigarette smoke, weed and bourbon. And Gigi loved every fucking bit of it. Of her. She felt more intoxicated by the scent of Nicky more than the alcohol making its way through her bloodstream.

Gigi shouldn’t be attracted to someone like Nicky.

Gigi shouldn’t be in a dirty bar.

Gigi shouldn’t be surrounded by drugs, alcohol and sex.

Gigi shouldn’t love all of this.

But she does. So, the answer she gives Nicky is straight to the point. She reaches over to the bar, picks up Nicky’s other shot and downs it, keeping her eyes on the older girl all the while. Pulling off the best poker face of her life, not wincing at the burn of the alcohol travelled down her throat.

“Count me in” - She leaned in and let her voice travel over the other girl, pulling away slightly just to wink at her before grabbing her drink off the bar and walking back to Crystal, sipping on her drink, leaving Nicky stood smirking to herself at the bar, before ordering herself another drink. 

When Gigi made it back to Crystal, who had found herself some guy who she was all over in the booth.  _ Fuck already.  _ She was enjoying the vibe the evening, regardless of whether Crystal was currently attached by the mouth or not. She took a sip of her drink as she swayed to the music playing, unaware of Crystal next to her practically getting mounted on. Okay she needed to leave. 

“Going so soon?” - As soon as she stood up, she was caught off guard by Nicky walking over to her with a tray of drinks. Well not drinks, shots to be clear.

“No not all just  yano ” - Gigi gestured to Crystal over on the couch, who still hadn’t come up for air.

“Well how about we sink these drinks, go somewhere else and find our own party” - Nicky held the tray out, taking one off and sinking it in one, Gigi shouldn’t. But she does. She’d go on any adventure with Nicky right now. She quickly followed suit until they had one left each.

“One shot left Gigi grab your lime” - Nicky pointed at the limes on the tray as she grabbed hers, gripping it between her teeth, letting Gigi grab hers so she could put the tray down on the table nearby. 

Seeing Nicky bend over with the lime between her teeth was all getting Gigi worked up in a whole other way. So much so that she’d grown that increasingly hot whilst being inside the bar that lime slipped out her fingers and onto the floor. Nicky had just turned around at that point as well, who had taken the lime out her mouth and was stood laughing slightly.  _ GET A FUCKIN GRIP GIGI! _

“It’s okay I have an idea, come closer” - It took her a second but Gigi stepped closer, ending up being mere inches away from Nicky. Gigi was doing a surprisingly good job of staying calm given their current situation, she thanked the alcohol that was running through her veins. Nicky kept her eyes straight on Gigi as she bit the lime, taking a hold of her waist and leaning in towards Gigi. 

Gigi doesn’t even think twice, taking the lime out of Nicky’s grasp with her teeth and biting down on it, actually somewhat relishing the taste, taking a hold of the lime in her fingers and knocking her shot back. It took Gigi a second to let her brain catch up with her body.

“Shit we forgot salt!” - Gigi exclaimed but Nicky was already one step ahead of her, holding a finger up telling her to stay put as she leaned over to the table, grabbing the salt and an ice cube? From a discarded bucket on the table. 

“Ice?” - She was confused, so confused.

“Trust me” - Nicky whispered and oh boy did Gigi. She stood transfixed as Nicky took a hold of her waist and pulled her into her again, her hand coming up to gently tilt Gigi’s head to the right. 

“ Wha -” - But Nicky just shushed her and before Gigi knew it Nicky was dragging the ice cube across her a small strip on her neck.  _ Fuck I’m actually going to die.  _ Before shaking some salt where the ice had just been, then before Gigi knew it her tongue was straight on her neck, licking the salt straight off in one, slow deliberate lick. Gigi could swear she heard her moan.

“Wish that was a different chaser” - Nicky had detached herself from the younger girl, Gigi felt like she was on literal fire,  the ice cube having had no effect. Why are we surprised. When she managed to get her composure back and let herself fall back into reality.

“I’m sure you have no problem acquiring that chaser Nicky” - The atmosphere and vibe between the two of them was something that Gigi had never experienced with anyone. If Gig was honest with herself, she'd had a crush on the older girl for years and had never done anything about it. I mean why would she, why would she try and obtain the unobtainable. But right now, it seemed completely obtainable.

“Well maybe I already have the chaser but let’s be honest, this place is sketchy but I don’t think me pouring coke on your neck is  gonna be a good idea” - Nicky laughed, letting Gigi marvel in the  girls' perfect smile. Gigi was completely in a trance and was certainly feeling the effects of the drink she’d consumed.

“Shall we go see what party we can find” - Nicky had tucked a piece of hair behind Gigi’s ear as she’d said that. 

“Yes! Absolutely! But I’m gonna need to head to bathroom before we go” -  _ Good job knocking all those drinks back bitch now you’re  _ _ gonna _ _ break the seal and be peeing all night. _

“Sure” - Nicky led them away towards the toilets that were, for lack of a better word, disgusting. Honestly, Gigi wasn’t even phased by it anymore, she just headed into the stall to try and relieve all the tension inside her. Because sitting on the toilet, reassessing your life choices is great. After contemplating that she’d spent just about enough time sat overthinking everything to do with a certain  French vixen, she made her way out the stall.

Catching Nicky stood checking her makeup in the mirror, she went and washed her hands, trying to make as little eye contact in the mirror as she could. Which was near to impossible considering she could feel Nicky’s eyes on her. As Gigi went to dry her  hands, she heard Nicky speak.

“ Wanna bump?” - Gigi had turned around, mid hand drying, to see Nicky stood there holding out a small clear container with a small spoon and a devilish smirk on her lips.

Gigi shouldn’t be attracted to this scenario.

Gig shouldn’t be attracted to being offered cocaine in a dirty bathroom.

Gigi shouldn’t be attracted to drugs.

Gigi shouldn’t want to take drugs.

But Gigi was a curious soul and had the mentality of, well I’ll try anything once and if I don’t like it, I won’t do it again. And that’s how Gigi found her feet making their way towards Nicky, who’s smirk was growing ever so slightly. She watched as Nicky sniffed the product off the spoon, her heart race pumping with that familiar adrenaline. When Nicky offered it her again, she followed Nicky’s lead and was hit with what she could only describe as a whole body headrush. 

“You got a little” - Nicky chuckled quietly while she gestured to her nose. Gigi went to wipe her nose but Nicky had beat her to it, in one swift motion she brushed the end of her nose slightly, before licking the excess off her finger.  _ That is the most erotic thing I’ve ever witnessed. _

If this was what being with Nicky was going to be like. Gigi would happily die for this feeling. This feeling of danger, adrenaline, lust. Gigi loved it all.

“ Right.. Let’s go” - Nicky grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, past where Crystal had been and out the bar. 

  
________________________

  
Gigi let Nicky take her everywhere and anywhere she wanted. They’d hit up a couple more bars after they left the Bourbon room, with more drinks, more shots, a few more bumps. They’d ended up dancing together a lot, Nicky had been gradually getting closer and closer to her, Gigi was finding it even harder to keep her composure the drunker/higher they both got. Their bodies had fit together so easily, the more they danced the more Gigi felt connected to Nicky, the more she thought about it, mad her think Nicky had felt it too. 

She hadn’t left Gigi’s side all night, had been whispering in her ear every opportunity she got, Gigi knew it was so they could hear it each other over the music but Gigi couldn’t ignore the wave of heat that would wash over her body whenever she felt Nicky’s hot breath that close to her. Nicky had even come to her rescue in the last bar when an extremely drunk guy would not stop hitting on Gigi.  


_\- 40 minutes ago -  
  
_

“How about you back the fuck off” - Nicky had shot around like a firecracker, pinning the guy against the nearby wall. Gigi was growing sick of the guy being so persistent but couldn’t deny how hot this whole scenario was. The guy was currently trying to catch his breath as Nicky had her hands round his throat. Well, only slightly.

“Can’t you take a hint? She doesn’t want you or your tiny dick okay? So, leave her alone or I’ll rearrange your balls,  comprendre ?” - The guy had nodded vigorously before stumbling off towards his friends as Nicky had let go off him. Nicky had turned around and smiled back at Gigi, who was stood feeling like the horniest  damsel in distress.

“I got your back mon amour” - Just as Nicky had spoken, Gigi had clocked security making a b line towards them, she looked back at Nicky who clearly had the same idea.   


“Race ya”- As Gigi let off towards the back exit of the bar, Nicky right behind her, Gigi couldn’t think of a time she’d felt more alive.  
  
_____________  
  


They were currently stood on the balcony of a club on beach strip, all Gigi could see was neon. The whole sky was lit up bright pink. It was euphoric. The club was 3 stories high so the view towards the water was heavenly. 

Gigi was on cloud 9 she hadn’t felt this good in so long. She needed people like Nicky in her life, who made her feel alive, made her see the other side of the world where people don’t conform to rules and regulations, don’t have a single fuck in the world. Gigi loved not caring, not knowing where life took her, she didn’t want the future her parents had mapped out for her. She wanted an unpredictable future because that’s what life was, unpredictable. Gigi was shook out of her thoughts when she  realised Nicky had been talking to her. 

“Sorry what were you  saying ”

“You good? Coming down?” - In all honesty Gigi was a little bit but there was enough of a combination of substances in her to keep her buzz up for now.

“I’m alright was just thinking” 

“About what?” -  _ You. _

“Just how much of an amazing night I’ve had, like, I love experiencing your world” - Gigi finished her drink she’d had and set it down on the table next to her. Nicky was just looking at her, studying her, extracting her soul. She placed her drink on the table next to us and leaned against the roof railing.

“This isn’t just my world Gigi... it can be yours too” - She just felt so drawn into Nicky and her world. What was the worst thing that could happen? Was Gigi overthinking everything? Was this a bad idea?

“I’m never going to force you to do anything, I just  wanna light up the darkness in your mind a little, you can leave this world whenever you want” - Could she read Gigi’s mind because that’s how Gigi felt right now, but everything Nicky was saying was making so much sense to her right now. Gigi took a few minutes to take in everything the older girl had said to her. 

She would be stupid to not at least dive into Nicky’s world for at least a little bit.

“Count me  in.. Let me be a part of your world” - Gigi’s voice was above a whisper but she Nicky had heard her, she felt her take hold of her hand and raise it to her lips.

“My pleasure mon chéri” - She placed a small kiss on her hand before sending a sly wink her way. 

“What do you  wanna do now?” - Nicky had asked the brunette, taking a look at the club around her, it was still pretty busy.

“I  kinda really  wanna go on the beach, do you  wanna sit on the beach? We could get some drinks from the store nearby” - It wasn’t really a question more of a statement towards the older girl.

“That sounds like a great idea, I'm sick of having to pull guys off of you all night” - Nicky had let a small chuckle slip out when she’d said that, Gigi couldn’t but think that Nicky felt jealous by the attention she’d been receiving that night.

She followed Nicky out of the top floor and into the elevator, taking all of Gigi’s self-control to not let the drugs and alcohol in her system to kiss Nicky right now they were completely alone. But she thought best not to because this was one of the best nights of her  life, she didn’t want to ruin what she had with Nicky right now. 

__________________

They’d made it down to the ground level, making their way out the club and towards the nearest store which wasn’t too far at all.  Picking up a couple bottles of beer and heading towards the beach, it was still semi busy on the streets, so nobody looked at them any differently when they walked past with beer bottles.

Approaching the beach, they took residence on the beach front stone wall, setting their drinks down beside them, Gigi looked out towards the water, the  florescent city lights nearby still shining across the water so majestically. 

“Isn’t it beautiful down here” - Gigi spoke out loud but she could feel Nicky’s eyes on her. She had all night.

“It sure is” - Gigi looked behind her to see Nicky looking away as she rummaged around in her leather jacket pockets. Gigi just looked on, taking a swig of her beer as Nicky came up victorious, pulling a joint out of her pocket.

“The perfect night ender” - She put it between her lips as she fished her lighter out of her pocket, before lighting it and taking the biggest drag she could before exhaling in a fluid motion. Watching Nicky smoke was another thing that apparently made Gigi feel a type of way. Nicky took a couple more drags before offering it Gigi. She took it out of Nicky’s grasp and placed it to her lips, letting the smoke fill her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling, letting the familiar warmth coat her body.

She took a few more drags before passing it back to Nicky, Gigi sat there completely transfixed on the older girl. She couldn’t tell whether it was  cause she was high but the way that she was so effortlessly beautiful without trying, like now, how the faint city lights had lit up her skin, the way her lips fit around the tip of the joint. She was just  beautiful , Gigi thought she could stare at her for hours and not get bored. Nicky had passed it back to her, Gigi gladly taking it off her.

“Do you know I’ve not had this much fun in so long” - Nicky had spoken up, taking a sip of her beer.

“Really? I find that hard to believe” - Gigi replied, taking another drag.

“Don’t get me wrong I love my friends, I have a great time with them but there’s something about you” - Gigi almost choked on the smoke she just inhaled. There was something about her? 

“Yeah none of my friends are as beautiful as you are” - Nicky had so casually said that and taken the joint out of Gigi’s fingers so swiftly that she was took my utter surprise. Gigi didn’t know where the next few minutes came from but she was never going to be mad at it.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” - She wasn’t expecting a response so fast but Nicky had only just  took a drag before replying.

“Abso-fucking- lutely " - Gigi was so taken aback she didn’t know what to say, all she knew was that she could almost feel a connection between her and Nicky, almost like electric. Like if she touched her  now she’d explode into flames. She exhaled before turning towards Gigi.

“One last drag and I  wanna share it with you, just open your mouth” - She took one final drag and leaned in towards Gigi, closing her eyes connecting their lips so slightly, letting Nicky blow the smoke into Gigi’s mouth. Gigi fell on instinct and inhaled, opening her eyes as she semi relished the touch of Nicky’s lips. Opening her eyes to see Nicky biting her lip slightly, she stubbed out the joint on the stone below them and turning her attention back to Nicky,

“What’s that face for?” - Gigi was  intrigued , there was a pause before the older girl spoke up.

“I really  wanna kiss you” - It was so soft the way Nicky had spoken that Gigi absolutely melted. She tried not to look so obviously happy so she let herself give the other girl a small smile in return, before moving a little bit closer to Nicky. There were minimal people around now, to Gigi it felt like they were the only two people for miles. She made the move to lean slightly in, stopping just close enough that she could catch that familiar scent of vanilla.

“Then kiss me” - Gigi had never felt more confident in her life before she could comprehend anything else, Nicky’s hand right hand had taken a hold of the back of her neck pulling her into a fierce kiss, her other hand stabilising her by her waist. It was hot, it was powerful, it was passion. It was everything Gigi had wanted. 

Letting her mouth move against Nicky’s so effortlessly, she felt Nicky’s hand travel towards her cheek, taking residence there before Nicky pulled away slightly. Letting her eyes flutter open, Nicky was absolutely gorgeous, in every sense of the word. Gigi found her mesmerising to look at and the way the light was hitting her right now should be illegal. Nicky placed the lightest of kisses on Gigi’s lips as she spoke.

“Ready for some more adventures  chérie ?” - Gigi couldn’t help but smile, this fucking French seductress had her under her spell and she couldn’t wait to get wrapped up in it some more.

“Count me in” 


End file.
